ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2014/April
April 1 Twitter :"Me singing Bad Romance to legendary performance artist Marina Abramovic #ARTPOP moments happening in real life �� pic.twitter.com/1SiJiGr9t9" 4-1-14 Twitpic 003.jpg :"@AnaGagaMonstter those two people need help hahahaahah #LASTnightWASaMESS" :"@icanbesex and the artRave is a totally different show! Though I am not so secretly obsessed with the Roseland Show." :"@KatySlaysUrFav it is a mantra for people who are creatively inclined. It speaks deep to your soul, or not at all #ARTPOP." :"Back in the New York Groove, us on the way to ST. J's last night - http://bplane.co/nIOCED ''" LittleMonsters.com :"''Back in the New York Groove, us on the way to ST. J's last night" 4-1-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment way to Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC. 4-1-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 4-1-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 4-1-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg 4-1-14 Arriving at Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg 4-1-14 Arriving at Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant Gaga was seen inside at Joanne Trattoria Restaurant with her family. 4-1-14 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg 4-1-14 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 002.jpg 4-1-14 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 003.jpg April 2 Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment and arriving at the Roseland Ballroom. 4-2-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 4-2-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.JPG 4-2-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.JPG 4-2-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom in NYC 001.jpg 4-2-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom in NYC 002.jpg The Late Show with David Letterman Gaga pre-recorded her appearance on the show earlier in the day. Gaga's performance for the show took place at Roseland Ballroom. She performed Dope and G.U.Y.. 4-2-14 The Late Show with David Letterman 001.jpeg 4-2-14 The Late Show with David Letterman 001.jpg 4-2-14 The Late Show with David Letterman 002.jpg 4-2-14 The Late Show with David Letterman 003.jpg 4-2-14 The Late Show with David Letterman 004.jpg 4-2-14 Twitpic 001.jpg 4-2-14 The Late Show with David Letterman 008.jpg 4-2-14 The Late Show with David Letterman 005.jpg MTV News: Takeover :Main article: MTV Gaga recorded footage with MTV to be used on Gaga's takeover of the MTV and Logo networks on April 4th. 4-2-14 MTV Special 001.jpg 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 001.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 002.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 003.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 004.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 005.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 006.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 007.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 008.png 4-2-14 MTV Takeover 009.png * Photo by Kevin Mazur. Leaving The Late Show at Roseland Ballroom Gaga was seen outside the Roseland Ballroom recording footage for the David Letterman Show. 4-2-14 Outside Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg 4-2-14 Outside Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg Leaving Roseland Ballroom Gaga was seen leaving the Roseland Ballroom way her apartment in NYC. 4-2-14 Leaving Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg 4-2-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 002.jpg 4-2-14 Leaving Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg 4-2-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg Arriving at Roseland Ballroom Gaga was seen arriving at the Roseland Ballroom again for the actual Roseland concert that night. 4-2-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg 4-2-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg 4-2-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom 003.jpg Roseland Ballroom Performance Gaga wore the same outfits, headpieces and wig as the previous Roseland concert on March 31st, 2014. 4-2-14 Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg 4-2-14 Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg 4-2-14 Roseland Ballroom 003.jpg 4-2-14 Roseland Ballroom 004.jpg 4-2-14 Roseland Ballroom 005.jpg Backstage 4-2-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 001.jpeg Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 4-2-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 001.jpg Twitter :"It's happening! #GagaOnLetterman! We perform 'G.U.Y' and 'DOPE' from our Roseland 7 night residency!" :"And um this happened today. Who knows why. She had deviled eggs and sequined crop pants. pic.twitter.com/wzVXAaFEto" 4-2-14 Twitpic 001.jpg April 3 Twitter :"What an awesome day yesterday was! Seeing my amazing fans warms my heart, getting even more excited 4 artRave, its a totally different show!" LittleMonsters.com :"@milliebrown made this for me, she said it was 'ARTPOP' and represented our artistic revolution. I'm so happy people are taking about art more. We must keep it alive." 4-3-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Leaving her apartment in NYC 4-3-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 4-3-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 4-3-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg Yoga Center in NYC 4-3-14 Arriving at Yoga Center in NYC 001.jpg 4-3-14 At Yoga Center in NYC 001.png 4-3-14 Leaving a Yoga Center in NYC 001.jpg Out in NYC 4-3-14 Out in NYC 001.jpeg 4-3-14 Out in NYC 002.jpg April 4 The footage that was recorded of Gaga for her MTV and Logo network takeover was used today on MTV and Logo. Twitter :"I think monsters & I should give @bobby_campbell APPLAUSE! We love you bobby you're killing it, what an amazing week! pic.twitter.com/WzE0WKPFYh" 4-4-14 Twitpic 001.jpeg :"@DorWeisal @bobby_campbell I am my hair" Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment to go to a Yoga Class. 4-4-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 4-4-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 005.jpg 4-4-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 004.jpg 4-4-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpeg Leaving a Yoga Class in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her yoga class a bit later in the day. 4-4-14 Leaving a Yoga Class in NYC 002.jpg 4-4-14 Leaving a Yoga Class in NYC 003.jpg 4-4-14 Leaving a Yoga Class in NYC 004.jpg Arriving at Roseland Ballroom in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment and arriving at Roseland Ballroom. 4-4-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 4-4-14 Leaving her apartment NYC 002.jpg 4-4-14 Arriving at the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 001.jpg 4-4-14 Arriving at the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 002.jpg 4-4-14 Arriving at the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 003.jpg Roseland Ballroom Performance Sirius XM Hits 1 streamed an audio of tonight's Roseland concert on the radio. 4-4-14 Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg 4-4-14 Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg 4-4-14 Roseland Ballroom 003.jpg 4-4-14 Roseland Ballroom 004.jpg Backstage 4-4-14 Roseland Backstage 001.jpg 4-4-14 Roseland Backstage 002.jpg *Photos by: Kevin Mazur. Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 4-4-14 Leaving Roseland Ballroom in NYC 004.jpg 4-4-14 Leaving Roseland Ballroom in NYC 003.jpg 4-4-14 Leaving Roseland Ballroom in NYC 002.jpg At BPM Club in NYC Gaga was attended the official Roseland After Party at BPM Club in NYC with her boyfriend Taylor Kinney and Haus members. 4-4-2014 Roseland Afterparty 004.jpg 4-4-14 Roseland Afterparty 002.jpg 4-4-14 Roseland AfterParty 001.jpg 4-4-2014 Roseland Afterparty 003.jpg 4-4-14 At BPM Club in NYC 001.jpg 4-4-14 At BPM Club in NYC 002.jpg 4-4-14 BPM club 003.jpg April 5 Twitter :"Guest hosting @AmericanTop40 this weekend for @RyanSeacrest! Listen now at http://bit.ly/1s92ryo" :"Fear is irrational. Explode your deepest fantasies. ��" At American Top 40 : Main article: American Top 40 '' Gaga took over the American Top 40 for Ryan Seacrest. 4-5-14 AT40 001.jpg At Saturday Night Online : ''Main article: Saturday Night Online '' 3-24-14 Saturday Night Online 001.jpg Hospital in NYC Gaga was seen arriving and leaving a Hospital in NYC and returning at her apartment. 4-5-14 Arriving Hospital in NYC 001.jpg 4-5-14 Leaving a Hospital in NYC 001.jpg 4-5-14 Leaving a Hospital in NYC 002.jpg 4-5-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 4-5-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg Out in NYC 4-5-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg 4-5-14 Out in NYC 002.jpg 4-5-14 Out in NYC 003.jpg April 6 Twitter :"''I love my dad's restaurant, and the guys that hangout there ���� pic.twitter.com/KvJdyfsXxp" 4-6-14 Twitpic 001.jpg :"Warming up before Roseland, who knows how or my fans can hear me outside. All I can hear is 'YAAAAS' & Christina impressions. #iLoveMonsters" :"Now they're yelling 'get it gurl' i cannot even. #monsterLIFE" Out in New York City Gaga was seen out in New York City with fans. 4-6-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Homic and a beanie by Dope. Arriving at Roseland Ballroom in NYC 4-6-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom in NYC 002.jpg 4-6-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom in NYC 003.jpg 4-6-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom in NYC 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a shirt by Saint Laurent and pumps and sunglasses by Prada. Roseland Ballroom Performance 4-6-14 Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg 4-6-14 Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg 4-6-14 Roseland Ballroom 003.jpg 4-6-14 Roseland Ballroom 004.jpg 4-6-14 Roseland Ballroom 005.jpg 4-6-14 Roseland Ballroom 006.jpg Backstage 4-6-14 Roseland Backstage 001.jpg 4-6-14 Roseland Backstage 002.jpg 4-6-14 Roseland Backstage 003.jpg 4-6-14 At Roseland Ballroom in NYC - Backstage 004.jpg *Photos by: Theo Wargo. Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC Gaga was seen leaving the Roseland Ballroom and returning at her apartment in NYC. 4-6-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 001.jpg 4-6-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 003.jpg 4-6-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 004.jpg 4-6-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg April 7 Twitter :"I love you ����, the past 6 shows have been amazing monsters. 2nights show will be live streamed. #RoselandFuneral ���� pic.twitter.com/R7z8eAgcfk" 4-7-14 Twitpic 002.jpg :"Spent all day warming up + stretching my hip, its a lot of work keeping it strong and not sore but I'm having so much fun on stage again!" :"Excited to live stream my final Roseland show tonight with @VerizonWireless! Watch live at 9pm ET / 6pm PT at http://www.getmoregaga.com" :"@GAGA_PawsUpXO finally page six wrote a true story #goodjob" :"I feel such a strange rush of emotions, saying goodbye to such a special venue and a 7 night only special show. 5 minutes till showtime ������" Leaving her apartment in NYC Gaga was seen leaving her apartment way to Roseland Ballroom in NYC. 4-7-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 4-7-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 4-7-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom in NYC 001.jpg|1 4-7-14 Arriving at Roseland Ballroom in NYC 002.jpg #Photos by: Theo Wargo. Roseland Ballroom Performance 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 001.jpg 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 002.jpg 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 003.jpg 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 004.jpg 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 005.jpg 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 006.jpg 4-7-14 Roseland Ballroom 007.jpg Backstage 4-7-14 At Roseland Ballroom in NYC - Backstage 001.jpg 4-7-14 At Roseland Ballroom in NYC - Backstage 002.jpg 4-7-14 At Roseland Ballroom in NYC - Backstage 003.jpg *Photos by: Kevin Mazur. Terry Richardson 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 006.jpg 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 007.jpg 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 008.jpg 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 009.jpg 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 010.jpg 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 011.jpg 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 012.jpg Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC Gaga was seen leaving the last night at Roseland Ballroom, and meeting with her fans, and returning at her apartment in NYC. 4-7-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 001.jpg 4-7-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 002.jpg 4-7-14 Leaving the Roseland Ballroom in NYC 003.jpg 4-7-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 4-7-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 4-7-14 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 003.jpg At G.U.Y. Hotel: Roseland Ballroom After Party 4-7-14 At G.U.Y. Hotel fter Party 001.png April 8 Twitter :"When I ice my hip I look like Frankenstein. I will not tweet a picture. Having Roseland withdrawals. #artRAVE I need u" :"@IzmiFhadilah @briangliboff so rad" :"I just basically ate all the birthday cake I was suppose to eat last week but had shows so I dieted it was so good ���� it was yummy yums ����" :"I'm so excited for my new tour I can hardly wait, oh my goodness GET READY MONSTERS ITS GOING TO BE AN EPIC PARTY" April 9 Twitter :"@Nicagboi21 miss u too punklady" :"�� ���������� artRAVE artRAVE artRAVE ARTRAVE ARTRAVE the ARTPOP BALL GOD HELP ME FROM EXCITEMENT��⭐️����" :"@WENDELREY :)" April 10 Twitter :"Amazing ARTPOP Tattoo. http://bplane.co/cfVKUe" LittleMonsters.com :"I made my artRave inspiration book out of a monster present. It has notes from fans, and now my tour plans/sketches/ideas. ������✨" 4-10-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg April 11 Twitter :"Poker Face was #1, 5 years ago today! I can't believe how much has happened in 5 years. Imagine what well do in 20 �� I'm never stopping." :"No pressure but if you are attending the artRAVE we suggest in the outfit category you GO FOR IT BECAUSE WERE GOING TO AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE" April 13 Twitter :"A two year old singing Venus from ARTPOP ������ RT @SinsandStuff: Ladies and Gentlemen my 2 year old niece @ladygaga http://Instagram.com/p/mwQ0-MxWTV/ ����" April 14 Twitter :"Here's my latest Video Interview for Porter Magazine with the amazing @inezandvinoodh �� http://youtu.be/I4pJ2Rf3j0A" April 15 Twitter :"My favorite digital pop star Hatsune Miku is opening The ARTPOP Ball from May 6-June 3! Look at how cute she is! http://youtu.be/jhl5afLEKdo ��✨" Capital FM UK Interview : Main article: Capital FM Gaga did a phone call interview with Scott Mills from Chicago, she talked about her upcoming worldwide Tour, the ARTPOP Ball, as well as her latest single and Lily Allen. BBC Radio 1 Interview : Main article: BBC Radio 1 '' Gaga officially started to promote her new single G.U.Y. in European countries. At Yves Saint-Laurent Store in Chicago 4-15-14 At Yves Saint-Laurent Store in NYC 001.jpg April 16 Twitter :"''I'm so excited for tour, I'm going to give ARTPOP the celebration it deserves. Every night, raging inspired moments of creative revolution." NRJ Radio :Main article: NRJ Gaga called into NRJ Radio earlier today to talk about her upcoming world Tour, but she was also asked about ARTPOP Act II, which she’s hoping to put out within the next year. She also mentioned "Cheek To Cheek", her album with Tony Bennett, and her movies Machete Kills and upcoming Sin City 2. April 17 Twitter :"Wisdom teeth out. P-p-Percocet p-p-Percocet" :"Chipmunk Cheeks. Wisdom Teeth out before tour. I can't eat. I'm gonna put some meatballs in a blender." 4-17-14 Twitpic 001.jpg April 22 Twitter :"My lifelong friends and band @preciousweapons have their album out TODAY http://iTunes.com/SemiPreciousWeapons … i love you monsters support #aviation����" LittleMonsters.com :"Just finished up at Vevo, they gave me TEN Vevo Certified awards that represent over a billion views! Thank u monsters for being a part of making that possible! Off to rehearsal, teeth still hurties. Just Dance #gonnaBeOK !" 4-22-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Vevo Certified & Hot This Week videos 4-22-14 VEVO Certified Awards 001.jpg Lady Gaga - Vevo Certified 2015 001.jpg Lady Gaga - Vevo Certified 2015 002.jpg 0-0-0 Vevo, Hot This Week (1-9-15).jpg April 24 Twitter :"This tour is unlike anything we've ever done! Get ready to PARTY" :"�� - http://bplane.co/PCL3Yc" April 25 LittleMonsters.com Out in Chicago 4-25-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg :Lady Gaga wears tights by Wolford. April 26 Twitter :"Welcome to the #artRAVE - http://bplane.co/LUO7dP" LittleMonsters.com :"Welcome to the #artRAVE" 4-26-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Twitter :"Welcome to the #artRAVE - http://bplane.co/LUO7dP" April 27 LittleMonsters.com :"Me and my BATPIG #partBAT #partPIG" 4-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg Instagram :"Her name is Asia. She is a BATPIG I love her I'm her mom. ������@booconnor @brandonvmaxwellFollowing" 4-27-14 Instagram 001.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/nUGOK-JFBV/ Twitter :"Me and my BATPIG #partBAT #partPIG - http://bplane.co/WK1VZf" :"Her name is Asia. She is a BATPIG I love her I'm her mom. ������booconnor brandonvmaxwell http://instagram.com/p/nUGOK-JFBV/" Out in Chicago Gaga was seen out in Chicago and she took a pic with a fan. 4-27-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears a jacket by Chris Maxwell. April 28 Twitter :"6 days till we #artRave THE ARTPOP BALL IS HERE - http://bplane.co/NqRnpo" :"Please don't fire me and my friends into the air for monsters to devour PLEASE I'M JUST A BABY�������� #artRAVE pic.twitter.com/IKO6THnUYN" 4-28-14 twitpic 001.jpg LittleMonsters.com :"6 days till we #artRave THE ARTPOP BALL IS HERE" 4-28-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg April 29 iHeart Radio Music Awards video :Main article: IHeartRadio Countdown 4-29-14 iHeart Radio Music Awards video 001.png :Lady Gaga wears a top by Ralph Lauren and sunglasses by Tom Ford. Absolute Vodka Goes Gaga video 4-29-14 Absolut Vodka 001.jpg Out in Chicago Gaga was spotted out in Chicago and she took pics with her fans. 4-29-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpeg 4-29-14 Out in Chicago 002.jpeg :Lady Gaga wears a top by Unif, a jacket from Dog and sunglasses by Tom Ford. April 30 Instagram :"Asia on her first flight! She just peed on my Saint-Laurent catsuit. #batpig" 4-30-14 Instagram 001.jpg :"Private plane like Asiagaga, sip champagne like Asiagaga" 4-30-14 Instagram 002.jpg :Video: http://instagram.com/p/nb_MEYpFGF/ Twitter :"Asia on her first flight! She just peed on my Saint-Laurent catsuit. #batpig http://instagram.com/p/nbuf4SJFMo/ ''" :"''Private plane like Asiagaga, sip champagne like Asiagaga http://instagram.com/p/nb_MEYpFGF/" :"I'm in Ft. Lauderdale Florida for the opening night of my world tour! #artRAVETheARTPOPBall starts in 4 days!��������" Leaving Chicago Gaga was seen leaving Chicago and took pics with her fans. 4-30-14 Leaving Chicago 001.jpg 4-30-14 Leaving Chicago 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bodysuit by Saint Laurent, a jacket by Balmain and a mask sunglasses by Moncler. Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion